Stealing Isn't Always Easy
by Lost Bunny Rabbit
Summary: Ancient Egypt Isis and Marik have to look after their home and treasures but when a certain tomb robber tries to steal those treasures can he handle Marik’s constant rambling?


(Ancient Egypt) Isis and Marik look after their home and treasures while their father is away for business but when a certain tomb robber tries to steal those treasures can he handle Marik's constant rambling?

Note; I will refer to Ishizu as Isis, I think it sounds a lot better and Marik is the hikari not the yami.

( pointless comments )

\_ thoughts _\

My first attempt to make an ancient Egypt story xD

Disclaimer; Do I own Yu-Gi-Oh! ? Don't think so.

**Robbing Isn't Always Easy**.

"...And thus I completely entrust you both to watch out for our family treasures," Mr. Ishtar told Marik and Isis in a serious tone.

"Of course father," the siblings stated like obedient robots, not that there were any at that time. Their father was going to another village for business reasons and they had to stay home alone since Odeon wasn't home anymore.

"Farewell children," he said before he walked up the stairs and outside into the bright sunlight. The doors closed and Marik and Isis sighed, relaxing a bit; their father was really strict.

Marik cheered, "Whee! Free at last!" Isis gave him a look and said, "don't act that way."

Marik gave a little pout, "Come on, the old man is gone, we could at least enjoy it while we can!" He poked Isis and smiled, "Well?" Isis smiled back and nodded, "But we still have to do our duty, remember that Marik." Marik rolled his eyes, "Yesss but first fun."

"Ooh look Isis I'm the pharaoh!" Marik exclaimed putting on an old hat and held up a staff, waving it wildly. "Marik! Don't do that!" Marik stuck out his tongue and ran around with Isis on his heals. "Put that away _now _Marik Ishtar," Isis said threateningly and Marik eeped but still held the staff firmly.

Isis stomped towards her brother ready to tackle him but Marik grinned and threw the staff into his other hand making Isis gasp, "Marik I swear if you break that staff I will murder you, it has more value than you ever will, now give it to me."

Marik tsked her, "So harsh to your own family member, you're supposed to be nice to your younger brother, it's written in the holy scripts." Isis narrowed her eyes, "You just made that up!"

"Did I now?" Marik smirked and Isis growled, "Stop messing around or no dinner for you."

Marik put the staff back on its place and hugged his sister, "have I mentioned how much I love you recently?" Isis raised an eyebrow, "You've failed to mention that dear brother." Marik grinned sheepishly before rows of "I love you" spilled from his mouth.

"OK! OK! Just take the hat off and release me," Isis laughed. Marik put up puppy eyes, "Can't I keep the hat? Please?" Isis scowled, "No. The hat has got to go."

Marik sighed and took off the big hat, "But honestly sis, everybody knows that it's an unwritten rule to be nice to younger siblings."

Isis snorted, "And maybe also one saying that little brothers should be annoying?"

Marik grinned and turned to the hat sighing sadly and said, "I'll wear you again someday, just you wait."

Isis shook her head and sighed too, her brother's mental health was pretty much going down the drain that meant hers too.

**Later That Day**

Isis yawned, "Marik, can you ..._yawn._.. go and check if things aren't in order for me? I'm really sleepy."

Marik smiled, his sister was just too cute to refuse, "Alright, go to sleep," he grinned and added, "I can handle it!"

Isis kissed her brother on the cheek and went to her room, "G'night."

"Don't let the bedbugs bite!" Marik called but got no answer. He shrugged and took a torch going through the deeper parts of their lovely home (hole).

It was really dark, Marik was getting a little frightened and clenched the torch tightly \_Come on, there are no monsters here, he he, not at all those are only in stories. I've never really noticed how scary these halls are... Ra, why did I have to now? \_

_\Why can't we live on the surface like normal people? I'm hungry. Wow, that was pretty random. Scary halls... I want the hat back, I miss it. Pout. Did I just think 'pout'? Weird. ..AHH! \ _

"Make a sound and I will slit your throat boy," A person said covering Marik's mouth. Clever move.

"Mmmph! Mmmphhmmh!" Marik trashed in the persons grip and tried to scream.

"Do you have a death wish?" The man hissed and Marik immediately stopped. "Good. I usually don't like to kill people but I do if I have to, get the drift?"

"Mmphpm?" The robber groaned, "Just do as I say, understood?" A nod. "Great. Now, I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth and if you scream I wont hesitate to kill you with my knife..." the guy slowly drew back his hand and Marik gasped like he hadn't breathed for ages.

"I'm a very impatient thief so if you'd just show me were the family jewelry and treasures are I'd gladly appreciate it." Marik chuckled, "You do this often?" The mysterious cloaked person raised an eyebrow, "I don't think you're in the position to ask questions right now, so if you'd please."

Marik shrugged, "Alright." Then he walked, the thief right behind him, "Sooo, how's life like being a thief?" Marik asked casually trying to start a conversation. The thief smirked, not that Marik noticed anyway, "It has its benefit." "I see." Silence.

"I'm Marik by the way," Marik said introducing himself. More Silence. "You're supposed to tell me your name now," Marik said childishly. The thief cleared his throat, "I don't know how many tomb robbers you've met in your life but we like to keep our identities to ourselves."

"Oh," then Marik started to hum to himself. (Oh, the horror!)

"Stop that," the tomb robber demanded and Marik shook his head. "You know that I'm not joking around when I say that I will kill you." Marik turned around, "If you do Mr. Thief, who will show you where we keep the treasures?"

"Point," the thief said sighing, "but could you keep it down please? I'm getting a headache."

"Only if you tell me your name," Marik sang and the thieves' eye twitched, "Bakura. Now could we hurry this up I have more places to rob." If watches would have existed that time he would've looked at his wrist impatiently but he just tapped his foot.

Marik nodded, "Only if these halls weren't so Anubis-damn long."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Do you always talk so much?" he asked annoyed.

Marik thought for a moment, "Well, Isis says that I can't stop moving my mouth but that's not fair because I need to chew too and yawn, cough, sneeze and etc. but still it gets kind of lonely being here so I admit I talk to myself sometimes but that's really not my fault you see..."

Bakura slapped his forehead, "Gods."

"...And that's why Isis says that camels aren't really spies that watch your every move. That's good because I was getting a little paranoid. They're freaky I tell you, those camels." Marik ended after a while. Bakura was fighting the urge to strangle Marik on the spot.

"Hey, how old are you? I can't really tell because of your cloak-thing that you have wrapped around your head."

Bakura gritted his teeth, "If I tell you will you show me the goddamn TREASURE!?"

"Sure," Marik smiled happily and Bakura took a deep breath to calm himself down, "I'm 18-"

"Wow! I'm 17! How cool is that?" Marik said amazed and Bakura pushed Marik forward, "Yeah, great, just continue with the walking Marik."

"Sweet Horus! You remembered my name!" Marik exclaimed excited and happy. "Whatever keeps you going," Bakura mumbled to himself. Marik skipped down the hall, Bakura was amazed at Marik's now sudden speed, before he was just really slow.

"Look there it is!" Marik shouted and Bakura hushed him. He then bent to take a closer look now at his new possession. "A hat and a staff?" he said disappointed.

"Cool, huh?" Marik said missing Bakura's disappointment, "But promise me you'll take care of the hat, it has sentimental value for me and I just don't know what to do if something happened to it," he said dramatically with a pose to match.

Bakura's face twitched, his breath was shaky and he was getting pale. He then began to laugh hysterically. Marik tilted his head to the side confused, "Bakura...?"

"I'm getting out of here, you can keep the hat but I'm taking the gold staff." He shoved the hat into Marik's chest and ran off. Marik waved, "Bye 'Kura! PLEASE VISIT AGAIN!"

Marik snuggled the hat, "What a nice guy," he said with a smile, "Too bad he wasn't here to check out the other cool shiny treasures that happened to be behind these doors. Oh well," Marik shrugged closing the doors with the **real** treasures.

The End :D

I had fun writing this, hope you did the same by reading it. Reviews?


End file.
